


Bed Friend

by Tammyiia



Series: Awkward Neighbours [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Horse Jean Jokes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Writer!Eren, awkward!eren, awkward!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammyiia/pseuds/Tammyiia
Summary: Sequel to 2am,It's 3am and Levi would really like to sleep, unfortunately, his sister and his horse-in-law won't let that happen easily. So, Levi makes his way over to Eren's apartment to seek refuge.





	Bed Friend

Levi scowled as he shoved clothes into the overnight bag that sat on the edge of his bed. His closet door was swung open, its contents meticulously organised into colour and season. He pulled out a jumped and shoved that in the bag too. The noises from the room that joined onto his bedroom was getting louder and the thumping on the wall, more obnoxious. Levi’s eyebrows furrowed as another noise, suspiciously like a name was grunted through the wall.

Levi hastened his packing, throwing in some boxers and his toothbrush as he all but ran from his apartment. He didn’t even bother to put on his shoes, leaving his slippers on as he pulled open his front door, grabbed his car keys and shut the disturbing activities away in his shared apartment.

Levi ran a hand over his face and tried to get the image out of his head. He swore he was going to murder that damn horse when he saw him in the morning. With his bag swung over his shoulder he crossed the hall and raised his hand to knock on the door opposite his.

Levi took a deep breath and steeled himself. He glanced at his watch, seeing that it was 3am. He felt his heart skip a little. He didn’t want to wake Eren up, but he had said to come round any time. He’s taken pity on Levi the last time his sisters fiancé had stayed round. Finding him in the hallway and inviting him in for coffee and a clean bed to sleep in.

It was a little embarrassing having the other man find him in the hallway. Especially when he had made it his mission to avoid those beautiful eyes at all cost. Yes, the man across the hall had beautiful eyes, a beautiful smile and his happy nature seemed to light up the room…and Levi’s mornings.

Why did he have to be so attractive?

Levi wanted nothing more than to make the cute guy across the hall, his. God he’d like that so much. But what was he supposed to do?

_‘Hey, I think you’re really attractive and your eyes are the brightest, most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen’_

Levi snorted to himself, _as if that would work._ Not only way Eren so far out of his league looks wise, he also wrote one of Levi’s favourite book series.

_Why would someone so talented and beautiful want to be with a grumpy old man like me?_

So, Levi kept his distance and hoped that just looking at him from afar would be enough. But Eren had to come out that night, he had to go and find him sleeping in the hallway like some kind of blanketed freak, he had to give him that smile that made Levi feel like he was floating on air.

Oh god did he have it bad.

Levi deliberated whether it was worth knocking on Eren’s door to seek refuge or if he should brave his apartment? With one last glace at his apartment door he made up his mind and knocked twice. He couldn’t go back in there, while his future horse-in-law was still in there.

Levi waited an agonising minute as he worried that Eren may not in fact be up and all his worrying was for nothing, when the door swung open.

“Levi!? What a surprise, let me guess, Jean is round?” Eren said with that too bright smile on his face, Levi almost melted.

“Tch, You’ve guessed it. Can I sleep on your sofa or something?” Levi asked, his heart pounding but his face indifferent.

Eren moved to the side to let him past. Closing the door behind him. Levi noticed that Eren was in pj’s again, this time with little pokeballs all over them. His apartment was mostly clean, his rable in the kitchen hosting his laptop, strew papers and so many red bulls he doubted that Eren ever actually used those pyjamas to sleep in.

“Come in, do you want anything to eat? I’ve just ordered a pizza.”

“Eren, It’s 3am.” Levi deadpanned.

The taller of the two looked at his phone and gave out a small laugh. “Huh, so it is. You can use my bed again, I’m going to be up for a while, got to finish my manuscript before my editor comes round. They’ll be here at 9am, so I have 6 hours to finish it.” Eren was speaking at a mile a minute.

Levi didn’t know how many energy drinks Eren had finished but he talked almost as quickly at Hanji and that was saying something.

“Do you need me to do anything? Read anything?” Levi offered.

Eren eyes widened dramatically before he shook his head. “No, no, you like my books, right? So having you read a random chapter would definitely spoil it for you. No, you’ll have to wait like everyone else.”

Levi huffed, his lip twitching slightly into as smile.

“I wasn’t trying to sneak a look.”

Eren waved his hands frantically. “I didn’t mean that you were I just didn’t want to have the book spoiled, seeing as you’re a fan and my neighbour and bed friend, not bed friend, _bed friend_ but….ha, yeah. Friend that sometimes uses my bed. I need to stop talking.” Eren said, flushing red.

Levi smirked.

“Anyway, you know where my bedroom is.”

“Thanks, for letting me in your bed.” Levi said, fully intending the double meaning to watch the flush of embarrassment make its way up Eren’s neck.

What Levi wouldn’t do to be able to make Eren flush in a different way, but Eren had work to do and Levi was well aware that he was nowhere near good enough for this little ball of sunshine. So he let Eren guide him into his bedroom, the brunette fletching him and glass of water and wishing him goodnight.

Levi settled into Eren’s bed, the covers smelling like freshly washed cotton and something that was distinctly Eren. He fell asleep to the sounds of a keyboard clacking in the other room.

\-----------------------

Levi was rudely awoken by a familiar high pitched shout, groaning he shoved the pillow over his head. Looking for the clock on his bedside table, but it wasn’t there. Levi blinked in confusion before he realised that he wasn’t in his bed. He’d slept in Eren’s bed.

Then why was that voice…?

“This is amazing! The connection between the Corporal and his Shifter, I feel it, oh the feels.” They shouted.

“Can you keep it down a little Hanji, you’ll wake him up.” Levi heard Eren beg.

Oh sweet jesus, how had she found him? He’s been keeping where he lived a secret from Hanji for years. He didn’t want the wild wake up calls that came with her. He got enough of that through phone calls, and emails, and text messages, so he really didn’t want her barging into his apartment.

“Oooh, is this the ‘Hot Neighbour’ you were talking about?” She whisper shouted.

Levi felt his whole-body tense.

“Please, Hanji, you’ll wake him.”

“So, it is the hottie!”

“Your going to kill me, my heart is literally going to jump out my chest and explode.” Eren complained. “Yes, he’s round. So, keep your goddamn sound levels in check.”

Levi didn’t quite know what to do, Eren had called him ‘hot’, Eren thought he was attractive? Did Eren have a crush on him?

“Oh please, he can probably feel how much you like him, you said he reads your books right. Has he figured out the Captain is based on him and you’re lowkey writing yourself in as the protagonist and love interest?”

Levi could practically fell the heat radiating in his face. Levi flipped the pillow from his face, it hit the bedside table and the glass of water that Eren had placed there the night before. The glass fell to the floor shattering, along with any hopes Levi had of playing the sleeping possum.

Levi cursed.

“Did you hear that?” Hanji said.

“Oh god, he’s awake.” Eren groaned.

Levi got out of the other side of the bed, he’d have to go out the room to fetch a towel and a brush for the glass.

Levi gingerly opened the door and stuck his head out, finding four pairs of eyes on him.

“I, um, broke the glass.”

Eren jumped out his seat and rushed to Levi. “You’re not hurt are you, didn’t get cut?”

Levi flushed and looked away. “No, no cuts.”

“Oh. My. God. Levi Ackerman! You’re the hot neighbour!?”Hanji shouted, then she pointed at Eren with wide eyes. “That means you’re Bright Eyes! Wow, crushing on each other so hard and so awkwardly. That’s so you, Levi.”

“Bright Eyes?”

“Shitty Glasses!”

She chucked to herself, grabbing her bag and the finished manuscript. “Well, I’ll let myself out. You boys have fun.” She chortled, rushing out of the apartment.

“You, um, have a crush on me?” Eren asked, his cheeks redder than the pokeballs on his pjs.

Levi smirked and pulled Eren down by the front of his shirt, planting a hard kiss on soft pliable lips.

“Does that answer your question?”

Eren opened and closed his mouth, no words coming out.

Even if Levi had to move apartments now, he needed to get Hanji and her loud mouth a present for this.


End file.
